ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jean-Nine
is a robot built by Beatstar, technically Jean-bot's younger brother. He was originally named by Beatstar, later renamed by Princess Emerana as Jean-nine. At the end of Beatstar's menace he joined Ultimate Force Zero. In Ultraman Ginga, he was able to transform into a vehicle mode . History Ultraman Zero Gaiden After Beatstar captured Jean-bot and Emerana in a giant sphere, Beatstar created the ultimate robot based on Jean-bot, Jean-killer. The rest of the team tried to help them before they were dragged in, but it was too late as the gate closed and it disappeared. The giant sphere appears in another dimension right when Hyuga and Rei were going to meet up with their ZAP SPACY team at Planet Buram for a vacation. As the giant sphere was heading to Planet Buram Hyuga contacts Kumano to evacuate the population off the planet as fast as possible. Rei found entry through the damaged gate, in there they found Emerana and are attacked by Legioniod Beta, after Gomora defeated it Ace Killer, King Joe and Inpelaizer appeared and defeated Gomora. With arrival of Ultimate Force Zero as they defeated them, Beatstar sent Jean-killer to fight Ultimate Force Zero and they were easily defeated, brainwashed and with red eyes Jean-bot arrived and attacks Emerana, Rei and Hyuga, Rei tried to hold him off with Litra as Gomora hasn't healed from the damage, with Litra defeated and Jean-bot was going to kill Litra, Emerana stands before Jean-bot then orders him to stop as Jean-bot held his attack and Jean-killer also heard her voice and stopped attacking Ultimate Force Zero then paid attention at Emerana and his eye began to turn from red to yellow but it stop turning at all as it is the moment that Glen Fire attacks him again. After Ultraman Zero takes him far away and followed by Glen Fire and Mirror Knight, Jean-bot began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. Jean-bot told Emerana, Rei and Hyuga about everything he knows about Beatstar and Jean-killer, Hyuga told Emerana that when she ordered Jean-bot to stop, Jean-killer also noticed and stopper as well. Emerana begins to think that Jean-killer also has a heart like Jean-bot as he was based on him and that makes Jean-killer Jean-bot's younger brother. They started to repair Jean-bot with help of Kumano's knowledge. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-killer, Jean-bot stops Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-bot try to persuade Jean-killer that living-life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerena with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-killer as she believes that Jean-killer has a heart as his attack missed countless times at Emerana, He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-killer's tears. Everyone taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-killer had make up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that is time growing short before the sphere will hit the planet, the team and Jean-killer destroyed all surrounding Legioniods. Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-bot begged Jean-killer to reveal Beatstar's Location Jean-killer told them he's at a half cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found several of King Joes and Inpelaizers. Jean-bot, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. As Beatstar won't allow the sphere to stop without a fight, Zero was overpowered, Beatstar told Zero to give up but Zero wouldn't give up and tells Beatstar that Living-life forms could learn from their own failure to stand up against even robots like Jean-killer as well. Zero pushes back Beatstar with Jean-killer's help giving Zero the chance to fight back. Jean-killer tried to persuade Beatstar to reconsider that the Living-Life forms are not the enemy but Beatstar refused. Jean-killer fought against Beatstar with Hyuga as the motion control pilot; Beatstar is defeated by his miscalculation that he only used all Jean-killer's fighting style data to fight against him. Zero combined his Twin Eye sluggers and destroys Beatstar. Before his death Beatstar admitted that he just fears that living-life forms will turn evil like his creator. After Everything is over Jean-killer is renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero has him join The Team as well. Emerana told Jean-bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save the universe again. Ultra Zero Fight Part one Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Jean-nine waited for Zero to finish his training in the monster graveyard. After Zero's adventure there he and the rest of the team greated and made their way back to the Living Dimension. Part two While Zero was attacked by the Darkness Five (save Alien Hipporito and Alien Mefilas) and Tyrant, Jean-nine joined Ultimate force Zero to hold them of while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. After Zero was possessed by Belial and became Zero Darkness, Jean-nine gives the evil hero a greeting. However, Jean-bot senses that Zero was becoming evil and pushEd away Jean-nine from Zero Darkness' Dark Energy Slash. Unfortunately, it causes Jean-bot to become heavily damaged and passed away. Seeing his brother "die" Jean-nine runs amok. This also become more when Zero Darkness killed Mirror Knight. Jean-nine then starts attacking Zero Darkness. However, all of his attacks are easily dodged by Zero Darkness. Even Zero Darkness causes heavy damage by just pushing Jean-nine. With Jean-nine tired of the battle, Zero Darkness finishes the battle using Dark Twin Shoot. The attack also heavily damaged Jean-nine and he meets the same fate like his brother. While Ultraman Zero fells into submission, members of Ultimate Force Zero gives several encouragements to him before departing to the afterlife. He was later revived when Zero reversed the time flow and along with other members, escorted his exhausted body. Ultraman Retsuden He appears with all of Ultimate Force Zero in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Ultraman Ginga Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Jean-Nine participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought alongside not only with the Ultimate Force Zero but all the Ultras and their allies against the Evil Side. During the battles, Dark Lugiel, the mastermind behind this War turned all the participants into Spark Dolls. Just as the battle is about to end an unknown Ultra warrior appeared and fought Dark Lugiel but, just like all the participant of the Dark Spark War this warrior also turned into a Spark Doll though unlike other Spark Dolls his own Spark Doll was kept within his own Spark Device and fell to Earth alongside other Spark Dolls and it was presumed that Jean-Nine was one of Dark Lugiel's collection and later somehow was in the hands of Tomoya Ichijouji alongside his own Dark Dummy Spark. After Ginga defeated King Pandon, Hikaru managed to retrieved Yuka and Tomoya noticed King Pandon Spark Doll in his hand suddenly flee. Before he flEd he took Taro with him (off-screen) later after Taro became conscious he was kept in a cage and askEd who is he. Tomoya replied that he's Jean-Killer's partner and they were now in space with Jean-Killer's eyes glowing red. After Ginga managed to calm Ragon and revert it back to normal with Ginga Comfort, Ultraman started to be attacked by a mysterious beam. He was shocked to see it was a robot. Jean-nine stomped Ultraman leaving him on the ground, activated some tiers and ran away from Ultraman Ginga. He stood up, and shot Ginga with all he had, hurting him so much the Color Timer activated and he was falling to his demise. It was revealed that the human possessing Jean-nine was studying how much Ultraman Ginga could stay in his form on Earth: Three minutes. Jean-nine transformed into his Star form and left the place, not leaving a trace back. Jean-Killer was temporary controlled by Kenta. However, Taro soon teleported Kenta when Hikaru entered Jean-Killer's cockpit. Later, Jean-Killer fights Hikaru as Doragory. However, Hikaru quickly transformEd into Ginga. The two fought ferociously, before Jean-Killer assumed Jean-Star to escape. Though, Ginga gives chase after Jean-Star and the Jean-Star was then shot down by Ginga Slash. However, Hikaru was soon reverted back into human form and he is falling from sky. Tomoya, who has a little change of heart, saves Hikaru. However, Jean-Killer is then shot down by Tiga Dark, making both Hikaru and Tomoya vulnerable from the Dark Ultra's attack. However, before Tiga Dark could land another Hand Slash, Taro teleports Hikaru and Tomoya safely, though it drains Taro's energies a lot. Later, it was revealed that Tomoya doesn't have any dreams due to he lives in his father's shadow. Hikaru then have an idea to make Tomoya have his own dream, which is defeating Ultraman Ginga. Tomoya then gladly agrees and summons Jean-Killer. Though Jean-Killer and Ginga seem evenly matched, Ginga uses Ginga Pierce to destroy Tomoya's Dark Dummy Spark in Jean-Killer's cockpit, causing Jean-Killer to shut down. However, Dark Lugiel already sent Tiga Dark and Tiga Dark also turns Alien Valky into big size. Ginga is having a hard time battling two enemies and accidentally tackles into Jean-Killer and collapses in front of Tomoya. Tomoya then sheds a tear, knowing he can't achieve his new dream. However, his tears recreates the Gunpad and soon Tomoya enters Jean-Killer's cockpit, which has a yellow aura instead of the usual red. Tomoya then knows that Jean-Killer accepts him back and also know Jean-Killer's true name, Jean-nine. Jean-nine then shoots Tiga Dark and Alien Valky with his arsenal and helps Ginga back up. Both then fire Ginga Cross Shoot and Jean Star Dust, making Tiga Dark and Alien Valky turn back into Spark Doll. Though Tomoya already changed his heart, he claims he only helps Ginga because only he can defeat Ginga. When Tomoya was among the people trapped in a space-time rift, he was somehow able to summon Jean-nine as the robot teleported from the space. He was seen again supporting Ginga in a fight against Seiichiro Isurugi/Ultraseven Dark. In a fight against Super Grand King, Jean-nine, Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga hold the monster long enough for Hikaru as Ginga tried to get Misuzu back to the good side. In the end all of them were heavily injured but the plan worked with Misuzu and Hikaru as Ginga defeated Super Grand King/Alien Nackle Gray and freeing their school from a space-time rift. Jean-nine's injuries fRon the previous battle made him unable to participate in a battle against Dark Lugiel. However, after Ginga defeated the tyrant, all of the Spark Dolls are presumed to have returned to their universe. A fully repaired Jean-nine thanked Tomoya and departed with Ginga as he and all of his friends celebrated their victory. Ultraman Ginga Theater Special In the middle of the Ultraman Ginga series, as soon as Ultraman Tiga was losing the battle, Jean-Nine came rushing in at Tyrant and came to help Tiga. A battle soon started again as the two fought the monster. Jean Nine launched his Jean Cannon at Tyrant, but then reacted by striking the robot's cannon and disabling it. while the monster pulled him in Tiga slashed at Tyrant and cut off his grappling hook. With the chance, Tiga took the hook and turned it into energy and threw it at the monster's chest and Jean-Nine used the Jean Star Dust and blasted at Tyrant's chest destroying him and reverting the Spark Dolls back. Data - Jean-Killer= Jean-Killer - }} Statistics *Height: 50 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Beatstar's base Techniques *'Flight': Thanks to his thrusters Jean-nine can fly. * : Jean-nine has arm-mounted energy cannons. * : Jean-nine can fire laser beams from his eyes. * : Jean's left fist is launched at an opponent. ** : With Jean-bot, Jean-nine can fire his left fist at his opponent with Jean-bot's Jean-Knuckle. * : Jean-nine can fire a powerful beam from his belt-less buckle. * : Jean-nine can fire lightning bolts from his hands, enough to paralyze of all of Ultimate Force Zero. * : Jean-nine can fire energy blasts from his chest that act like homing missiles. ** : Jean-nine can shoots Jean Flasher while spinning himself to attack the enemy from any radius. *'Strength': Jean-nine's combat strength is enough to stagger Ultraman Zero in his normal form and Mirror Knight and Glenfire at the same time. *'Threads': Jean-nine has several threads at the back of his body that allow him to move whenever he fell down. *'Transfer Ray': Jean-nine can unleash an eyebeam that brought his target into his cockpit. Laser Beam.jpg|Jean Laser imagedjdjdjjd.jpg|Jean Buster Jean Lightning.jpg|Jean Thunder Jean Busterd.jpg|Jean Flasher Jean cannon image.jpg|Jean Cannon Techniques using the Gunpad *'Jean Punch': Jean-nine can punch opponents at great force with his bare hands and at a continuous time. This is Jean-nine's usual technique. * : Like his brother, he can assume a vehicle mode. However, this is only via the Gunpad. *'Gunpad': After being reverted back to the good side, Tomoya becomes his motion control pilot where he wields the Gunpad along, causing Jean-nine to be armed with the same weapon which fit with his size for combat purposes. ** : Jean-nine's finisher using the Gunpad, where it fires a strong shot from Gunpad continuously. Used to defeat Tiga Dark. * : Another version of the Jean Cannon using the Gunpad. Used on Ultraman Ginga. * : Another version of the Jean Flasher using the Gunpad. Used on Ultraman Ginga. * : Another version of the Jean Buster using the Gunpad. Used on Alien Valky. Jean-nine Jean Punch.png|Jean Punch Jean-nine Jean-Star.png|Jean-Star Jean-nine Gunpad.png|Gunpad Jean-nine Jean Star Dust.png|Jean Stardust Jean-nine Jean Cannon.png|Jean Cannon Jean-nine Jean Flashe.png|Jean Flasher Jean-nine Jean Buster.png|Jean Buster - Vehicle= Jean-star Statistics *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Abilities *Robot Mode: Jean-star can revert back to robot mode. *Flight: Thanks to his thrusters Jean-nine can fly. * : Jean-Star can fire the Jean Cannon in vehicle mode. Used to save Ultraman Tiga from Tyrant. Jean-nine Flight.png|Flight Jean-Star Jean Cannon.png|Jean Cannon }} Toy/Figure release info Ultra Hero Series *'Jean-nine' (Ultra Hero Series, 2011) **Release Date: November 12, 2011 **ID Number: EX Ultra-Act Note: Italic lines are exclusives. *''Jean-Killer'' (Ultra-Act, 2012) **Release Date: November 2012 **Accessories: TBA Ultra Hero 500 *'Jean-nine' (Ultra Hero 500, 2013) **Release Date: June 29, 2013 **ID Number: 12 Ultra Change Series * Jean-nine (Ultra Change Series, 2013) **Release date: July 20, 2013 ***Shipping date: July 19, 2013 **Price: 2,600 Yen ***Shipping Price: 2,808 Yen (Tax included) **Material: ***Jean-nine: ABS, POM, PVC ***Gunpad: PVC ***Boots Parts (right & left): ABS, PVC **Age recommendation: 3 years and over **Content included: Jean-nine, feet parts, Gunpad Gun Mode In 2013, Jean-nine was sold alongside his brother Jean-bot in the same year as part of Ultra Change Series. Jean-nine can convert himself from Robot Mode to Machine Mode (Jean-star). His feet are also removable, as part of the transformation steps for Jean-star and can be equipped with Gunpad Gun Mode. His right leg had the Live Sign that allowed him to fulfill the role as a Spark Doll when scanned on any Spark device (though it was odd for his Live Sign placed on the right leg if compared to normal Spark Dolls). If scanned, it would initiate "Ultra/DarkLive, Jean-nine!". When scanned on Victory Lancer, it would initiate "UlTrans, Jean-nine Missile!". Ultra Change Series Jean 9 1.jpg Ultra Change Series Jean 9 3.jpg Ultra Change Series Jean 9 4.jpg Ultra Change Series Jean 9 5.jpg Gallery jump+night.jpg|As Jean-killer -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage I Kotetsu No Uchu RAW-21-52-35-.JPG|Jean-killer is released -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-56-.JPG -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-20-52-38-.JPG|Jean-bot tries to persuade Jean-killer to stop fighting -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-37-.JPG|Jean-killer crying green tears - This makes Jean-nine one of the first robots in the series to show emotion beyond mannerisms and expressions -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-08-35-.JPG|Jean-killer saves Zero from Beatstar -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-14-04-.jpg|Jean-killer makes a decision. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-17-.JPG|Hyuga as Jean-killer's pilot JNN.jpg -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-15-29-.JPG|Jean-killer is renamed Jean-nine -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-16-46-.JPG|Jean-nine as part of Ultimate Force Zero All-star_successors.png|Ultimate Force Zero at the end of Ultra zero Fight part 1 Glenfire,Mirror Knight,Jean-bot & Jean-nine help Zero.jpg|Jean-nine and the others arrive to save Zero Jean fight!.jpg|Jean-nine and Jean-bot team up, becoming the Jean Brothers Jean-bot and Jean-nine vs Alien Temperor & Tyrant.jpg|Jean Brothers vs Dark Terror Double Jean Knuckle.jpg|Jean-nine and Jean-bot team up, using the Double Jean Knuckle Jean-bot and Jean-nine.jpg|Jean-bot & Jean-nine refuse to give up Jean-nine know that person.png|Jean-nine recognizes Zero Darkness Zero Darkness vs Jean-nine.jpg|Jean-nine fighting Zero Darkness Jean-nine try to say something to Zero(Belial).jpg|Jean-nine tries to persuade the Zero inside Zero Darkness to break free of Belial's control Jean-nine still not done yet to Zero(Belial).jpg|Jean-nine prepares to fight Zero Darkness again Jean-nine tears....jpg|As Jean-nine fights Zero Darkness, he begins to cry, unsure if he should harm his friend. Jean-nine about been defeated by Dark Twin Shot.jpg|Jean-nine is defeated by Zero Darkness' dark Twin Shot, halving him. Jean-nine's body become half after Dark Twin Shot.jpg|Jean-nine's halved body is tossed aside towards the destroyed parts of his brother Jean-nine about to go to his broken brother.jpg|Jean-nine uses what little power he has left to struggle towards his broken brother Jean-nine's hand almost got Jean-bot's hand but....jpg|Jean-nine reaching for his brother They shouted Zero's name.jpg|Jean-nine and the others speaking to Zero in a vision Jean-killer_v_Ginga.png Ginga Pierce.jpg Ginga techique.jpg 1352593578055302.jpg Killzone.png Jean_Nine_v_Tyrant.png|Jean-nine vs Tyrant 180px-Team.png|Jean-Nine and Ultraman Tiga 1459133 484788424974354 691918414 n.jpg Jean-Nine1.png Jean-Nine5.png Jean-Nine6.png Jean-Nine2.png Jean-Nine3.png Jean-Nine7.png Jean-Nine_Ginga.png bg.jpg|Jean-nine in Super Hero Generation Merchandise dc2f3539129dd79779864c4c94241ac0.image.352x500.jpg|Ultra-Act: Jean Nine jean toy.jpg|Jean-Nine Toy Jean-Tank.png|Jean-Nine, along with his vehicle mode, Jean-Star. Jean Nine toyfhtrf.jpg Trivia *Jean-nine is based on the second robot hero in Jumborg Ace, Jumborg 9. *Jean-nine is the only robot to show visible emotion. He experienced it when he first appeared in the series. *Jean-nine's first name, Jean-killer, is based on the name Jum Killer, one of Jumborg Ace's villains. **This is rather ironic, as Jum Killer was one of the first enemies that Jumborg 9 defeated. *The main reason why Jean-killer's eyes are red is because he was under the command of Beatstar or Tomoya Ichijouji and under the influence of his masters' evil deeds. As Jean-Nine they turned yellow when Beatstar was destroyed by Zero and Tomoya lost against Ginga. *Tomoya's recovery of the Gunpad and Ginga's own words implied that Jean-nine and perhaps all the Spark Dolls are still conscious on some level. *It was revealed in Episode 9 of New Ultraman Retsuden that the Ultraman Ginga's Jean-Nine is an alternate universe's Jean-Nine, during the commentary between Ultraman Zero and Glen Fire, because the real Jean-Nine is with them. This revealed that the Ultraman Ginga universe is an alternate universe. *The jewel-like object on his stomach is similiar to Ultraman 80 *Similar to Jumborg 9 and Jean-Bot, Tomoya says "Jean-Fight, Two Dash" to start fighting as Jean-Nine, while Naoki Tachibana says "Jum-Fight, Two Dash!" to start fighting as Jumborg 9. *Jean-Nine's and Tiga's fight with Tyrant was a tribute to the orginal fight with Ultraman Taro and Tyrant. *Jean-nine's voice actor, Miyu Irino had previously portrayed Yu Hirama in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace. *Jean-nine's traits can be linked to Saji Crossroad (also voiced by Miyu Irino) from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, as they were originally "blinded" and antagonize the protagonists, Ultraman Zero and Setsuna F. Seiei and their affiliating factions, Ultimate Force Zero and Celestial Being until they regretted their past actions and joined the protagonist themselves. They also had an older sibling, Jean-bot and Kinue Crossroad. **Another interesting note is that both Jean-nine and Saji were once emotionally affected by the deaths of their older relatives. **Jean-nine's second counterpart as well is Regene Regetta from the same series, both being "brothers" to their original templates (Jean-bot and Tieria Erde) and antagonizes the main characters until they decided to rebel against their masters. Coincidentally, Regene and Tiera's Mobile Suits had the same concept, being developed from the Gundam Plutone. **Interestingly in a poster drawn by Masayuki Gotoh, Jean-nine was depicted with the blue and white color scheme, which pays a homage to Saji's Mobile Weapon, 0 Raiser. Bibliography 1. NihonHero. "Ultraman Ginga Scans: Jean Nine's New Form and GunPad Info." YouTube. YouTube, 08 May 2013. Web. 10 May 2013. . Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Allies Category:Other Heroes Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Movie Robots Category:Revived Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Zero Characters Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters